Rudolph and Hermey Getting Unexpectantly Drunk/Pink Reindeer on Parade
(Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls' group, Clarice, and Comet were talking with a saddened Rudolph, trying to cheer him up, as they walked back to the clowns' tent) Hermey: We know how you feel, Rudolph. Yukon: But you've gotta pull yourself together. Blossom: What would your parents think of you, if they saw you crying like this. Bubbles: And you'd better not make me cry again! Clarice: The girls are right, Rudolph. Remember, you and I come of a proud race. Buttercup: Why, you, Clarice, and Comet are all cervids. Brick: And cervids don't cry. Neither do mice. Boomer: Besides, what's crying gonna get you, anyhow? Nothing but the hiccups. Yukon: Give it a rest, Boomer. It's OK to cry. It's ok for any of us to cry. (Rudolph hiccups) Butch: There! You see? Rudolph: (Chuckles) Sorry. Clarice: That's OK, Rudolph. Clarice: It'll at least give him a chance to let out some sad feelings, though I do hope they don't come as often as they have been recently. Comet: If anyone working for this circus keeps taking advantage of Rudolph, whether it's endangering him with the clown act or humiliating him, we're launching a lawsuit against this circus, to stop them from committing animal abuse to the animals here. Hermey: We shouldn't do it now, though. Because we're pretty worn out from the long day we've had, but things are now settled between Rudolph and Clarice. Rudolph: Good. I was worried sooner or later I'd get the hiccups from all the crying. (Suddenly, Rudolph let out another hiccup from shedding tears. Buttercup noticed this and face-palmed herself) Buttercup: (Exasperated) Why does this keep happening? Every time I say something, it jinxes on me. Comet: Relax, Buttercup. We just need to give Rudolph some water, then he'll be OK, right? Right. (Then the Powerpuff Girls' group looked ahead and saw a tub of water nearby) Blossom: Well! Ain't nothing a little water won't cure. Yukon: I think we're in luck! We've got water right here. (The Powerpuff Girls climb on Clarice's back while the Rowdyruff Boys climbed on Rudolph's back, and Hermey and Yukon climbed on Comet's back) Bubbles: Oops-a-daisy. We'll have you fixed up in a jiffy. (Rudolph hiccups with the Rowdyruff Boys bouncing on him a bit) Buttercup: Come on. (Rudolph, Comet, Clarice, and the Powerpuff Girls' group approached the tub as Rudolph kept hiccupping) Buttercup: Here, take a mouthful. (Rudolph splashed his mouth into the tub and started drinking) Brick: Listen, little fellow. We may have had a lot of hard luck up until now. Boomer: But we're all going to do big things together! Hermey: Hold your breath. (Rudolph, who had sucked up a good amount of water, did so, but turned red in the face) Butch: Why, your parents are gonna be so proud of you. We're gonna be proud of you too. The whole circus is gonna be proud of you. Now, what do you think of that? Hermey: Swallow it. (Rudolph did so, and the red color in his face ceased) Yukon: (Laughs) They can't keep us down! (Rudolph hiccupped again) Rudolph: Oh no, not again! (But after hiccupping, he suddenly smiled, and his eyes went all droopy. He slowly slid onto the ground as he let a bubble come out of his mouth) Hermey: I guess you had a little one left over. Yukon: Rudolph, we'll bounce back so high.... (Before Timothy could finish, Rudolph let out another hiccup) Rudolph: Oops, sorry. Comet: Hey, what's the matter with you? Clarice: (Concerned) Are you all right, Rudolph? (Rudolph tried holding in another hiccup, but this caused him to burst out a lot of bubbles. He looked at the group with a seemingly clueless look) Blossom: Something's definitely not right. (Hermey thought to himself before looking at the water) Hermey: What kind of water is this, anyhow? (He leaned down to the water to get a closer look) Brick: Hermey! Be careful! The water.... (But Hermey lost his balance and fell into the tub) Brick: ....Is spiked. Bubbles: What's up with the water, anyway? Boomer: I don't know, but it doesn't look good. (The group looked into the tub themselves, but saw that the water was all murky. They couldn't see Hermey, or anything else that was underwater, but they could hear mumbling noises that sounded like Hermey trying to get back above water. Hermey eventually managed to get out of the tub, singing like a drunken man) Butch: (Relieved) Oh good, you're all right. (Hermey started hiccupping, just like Rudolph. Hermey shook the water off his coat before looking at Rudolph and the group. He waved towards them like a dim-witted person. While Rudolph waved back and hiccupped, the rest of the group looked at each other with confusion) Rudolph: Hiya, Hermey! Buttercup: OK, is it just me or do these two sound like they've lost their minds? Butch: It's not just you, Buttercup. Rudolph and Hermey do sound like they've lost their minds. Clarice: It must have something to do with what they've drunk. (Comet dipped his hoof into the tub of water and licked a little bit of it. But before he could swallow the water, he quickly spat it out) Comet: (Digusted) Yuck! Some water this turned out to be, right? Right. (But Yukon rolled up his sleeves and dipped his hand into the water again, having felt something before tasting the liquid. He felt something solid at the bottom of the tub. His hand came out and there, he held a bottle) Yukon: (Gasps) Hey, this isn't water. This is... Clarice: What? What is it, Papa? What, what? Blossom: What is it, Yukon? Brick: Tell us. Yukon: Guys, this water has been contaminated by a bottle of champagne. Buttercup: Oh, no! Boomer: (Confused) Wait, what's champagne? Yukon: Trust me. You don't wanna know. Bubbles: Who would do this? (Hermey looked at the many bubbles and smiled away) Hermey: Balloonies. (He hugs one of the bubbles) Hiya, George! (The bubble slipped out of Hermey's grip and popped. Hermey started riding on some of the floating bubbles while humming. This was really awkward stuff for the group) Butch: OK, this is weird. (Hermey was still riding the bubbles, including him simply riding one, resting on two like they were a hammock, relaxing inside one, and then whistling with only his head inside the bubble. All of these bubbles were popped by Hermey's hiccupping. On the last one, Hermey landed on Rudolph and rode down his head like a slide) Hermey: Wheeeeee! (Rudolph blew out a curly bubble, and Hermey slid off it. Hermey watched it turn into a round bubble) Hermey: That's a pretty schstrick schlick. Alright, let's see ya blow a square one, pal. Rudolph: You got it, buddy. (He blew out a square bubble) Hermey: Say, that's very, very clever. Blossom: Wow, I gotta admit, that is clever. Hermey: Now blow a gre-e-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-a-a-a-t big one! Rudolph: OK, Hermey! (After accidentally drinking all that alcohol, Rudolph blew a large bubble. The bubble turned into an reindeer and turned pink, and it walked around in the air, smiling at Rudolph. Rudolph smiled back, but quickly realized what this was and became frightened) Rudolph: (Surprised) Oh, my gosh! (The group also saw this and was confused) Buttercup: What the heck is that?! Hermey: That's a pretty sh.... Hey! Yukon: What the.... (This same pink reindeer blew a second reindeer out of its mouth. This continued until there were four reindeer in all) Hermey: (Frightened) Rudolph! (He ran up to Rudolph to hide behind his head) Hermey: (Frightened) Do you see what I see? (And then... CHAOS!!! The four pink reindeer lined up and played long pink instruments like trumpets! After a while, the trumpet holes combined, and the music sounded like a tuba, and the hole got bigger and bigger, and golden yellow, and... CRASH!!! The tuba-like end piece came out looking broken, as more pink reindeer emerged from the hole, lined up like a marching band. In fact, it was a marching band playing brass instruments, xylophones, drums, and others. As a part of that marching band, some reindeer were walking over others by stretching out their legs. Meanwhile, a large and fat one was shaking cowbells while following a small one playing a trumpet. The fat one kept accidentally stepping on the small one, annoying him. He kicked the fat one in the butt, splitting him in three, and the three reindeer mocked the small one by blowing their horns in his face. It made the small one angry enough to grow into a giant, muscular reindeer, and he smashed the three reindeer with a pair of cymbals. They exploded into dozens of tiny reindeer, who marched away and surround Rudolph. As they marched around Rudolph like a picture frame, they swelled up until there was no more room for them and... CRASH!!! Rudolph shielded his eyes with his hooves to protect himself from the blast. He moved them down a bit, only to see even scarier images his eyes could bring up. Two pink reindeer opened windows, and their followers hopped along different walkways as more even popped up in what looked like a doorway of a closet full of pink reindeer, one coming out at a time as a door opened, and an inflated pink outlined reindeer appeared. Even more popped completely out of nowhere) Singers: Look out Look out Pink reindeer on parade Here they come Hippety-hoppety They're here And there Pink reindeer everywhere (For another, a ring of pink reindeer hopped around an upside-down bed, their electric yellow skeletons glowing through their skin. The image turned upside down, and another reindeer, who was sleeping in that bed, woke up and watched the pink reindeer ring in horror. He turned to the other side of the reindeer ring and hid under the covers in fear. The bed and the reindeer ring floated away) Singers: Look out! Look out! They're walking around the bed On their head Clippety-cloppety Arrayed in braid Pink reindeer on parade (One light gray black-eyed reindeer popped out from the top right side up, and another popped out from the bottom upside down. They looked at each other, and after a short period of time, they looked as if they gasped at each other and tore their eyes away from them) High-voiced Singer: What'll I do? What'll I do? What an unusual view! (Two different colored worms with the faces of reindeer slithered and crawled by. Both of them wore bowler hats, but one had an umbrella and a fancy tutu-like collar. The one without them tipped his hat to the other, who raised her umbrella as they went by, as a means of saying hello. As it turned out, they were leading different colored reindeer, who both turned into a red, blue, and yellow plaid color as they passed by each other. They tried to keep moving, but they got stuck like glue and stretched the double body. They were pulled back into each other, causing an explosion of color) Deep-voiced Singer: I can stand the sight of worms And look at microscopic germs But technicolor pachyderms Are really too much for me (He laughs cruelly. Suddenly, a purple reindeer with yellow spots appeared, looking like it was walking up to the audience. The spotted reindeer hopped aside to the right, revealing a blue reindeer with sky-blue diagonal stripes, which hopped aside to the left, revealing a sea green reindeer with lime green vertical stripes. It hopped to the down-right corner, revealing a reddish-pink reindeer with orange horizontal stripes. It hopped to the bottom-left corner, revealing a whole pink reindeer, who jumped to the bottom, leaving a pink outline behind) High-voiced Singer: I am not the type to faint When things are odd Or things are quaint But seeing things You know that ain't Can certainly give you An awful fright! What a sight (Then another pattern of colors appeared like a transition, changing the sight to a more horrifying one, a walking reindeer body, consisting of different colored REINDEER HEADS! The figure walked up, the yellow reindeer head for the body's main head, flanked by two blue reindeer heads for shoulders, looked to the one on the left, then to the one on the right, then looked forward as the head got bigger. The two shoulder heads looked angry. They both got in the way of the middle one, who then broke the blocking view, still smiling) Singers: Chase 'em away Chase 'em away I'm afraid Need your aid Pink reindeer on parade (The scene zoomed in on the reindeer's eyes, which turned into swaying pyramids) Singers: Pink reindeer High-pitched Singer: Pink reindeer Singers: Pink reindeer (The pyramids stopped swaying as a camel-reindeer came out from behind one of the pyramids and started walking, looking at the viewer with a friendly smile. However, one of the pyramids she walked past turned out to be a reindeer in disguise, who blew a flute at her, causing her to transform into a snake (it is clear that the transformation is involuntary, as she appears terrified when that happens). The snake swayed to the music as it transformed into a belly dancer, who then faded away except her belly, and it turned an eye. Trumpets played, sounding the start of a performance, as the trumpeting reindeer were revealed to be made of curtains with two reindeer drama masks, one a happy face and the other a sad one. The curtains got ripped into pieces, and a male and female reindeer danced in 1 spotlight. The male grabbed the females hoof, but she pulled back, and he turned into 1 staircase. She climbed up the stairs and jumped into the ground, which turned into a lake. The male turned his legs into a canoe and paddled around the lake, using his hooves as a telescope until the female reindeer came out of the lake, pretending to be a fountain. He looked at her with his telescope and she squirted him with water, then ran away and began ice skating. The male skated behind her and nearly fell, but she caught him, and they skated off. They returned on skis and skied down a mountain, covering themselves with snow. They shook the snow off and danced, until their hooves touched and created a bolt of lighting. The male grabbed the lightning as the female continued dancing. He rubbed it on his butt (Turning his back to us as he did so), then turned it back into a lightning bolt and hurled it at the female. It hit her in the head, and she exploded into many couples of dancing reindeer. Then the reindeer transformed into vehicles, like race cars, ski boats, and trains, and began zooming around like crazy! They kept running wild until they all began running in the same direction to collide, and.... BOOM!!! The collision caused an explosion that launched the reindeer into the air.... Finally losing consciousness and then transforming into clouds, the alcohol wore off, and Rudolph recovered from his hallucination. Back in reality, the sun began to rise, and birds chirped, filling the morning with a peaceful chorus. But in a tall tree, something was about to be discovered that no one would expect) Coming up: The group meet a certain gang of green-skinned teenage boys and their girlfriends and make an amazing discovery. However, the teens pick on Rudolph as well, but will Clarice and the Powerpuff Girls’ group convince the teens into not making fun of Rudolph and help him instead? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dumbo Fanmakes Category:Songs Category:Dumbo Parodies